The Dark Truth of a Konoha Shinobi
by Envision Zyxel
Summary: A mysterious person in the beginning is doing terrible things to the female Konoha shinobi. There will be a part for you ladies out there. Also a cross between Death Note but you'll see that later on in the story.
1. The Beginning of the Pain

Chapter 1:

It was beginning to be a stormy night in the village of Konoha. A young pink haired girl, named Sakura, was trying to get home before the storm got to bad. She was out at the Ninja Academy studying and training with the 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade, so that her skills would improve beyond their weakly state. On her way home she felt like something was following her. When she turned around she saw a shadow move behind a nearby tree.

"Hello?" Sakura asked in a confusing tone, "Is anyone behind there?"

Timidly , Sakura began moving towards the tree. She could feel her chest tightening up from the panic. She pulled out a kunai from her a pouch on the side of her hip. She slowly looked on the other side of the tree. It was just a cat that had just cornered a mouse. As the cat ran off at her appearance,  
Sakura gave a sigh of relief so she lowered her weapon.

"Phew, I don't know why I'm so..." Sakura was saying, but she was then cut off.

Two kunai had just came her way; one knocked her kunai out of her hand, and the other sliced her pouch off, which caused a slight abrasion to her hip. Now, filled with fright, Sakura ran in the opposite direction of her attacker. Sakura wasn't even running for a few seconds, when her leg hit a line trap. The trap was a net that pulled her off of her feet and caused her to hit a branch above her because of the ricochet. Sakura is now unconscious, and a mysterious figure is now approaching her.

Sakura, feeling slightly dazed, starts to wake up. When she opens her eyes everything is dark. She has been blindfolded! She tried to scream for help and run, but her mouth was gagged and her arms and legs were both wrapped tight with some sort of material that had a rope like texture.

"What, what is going on?" Sakura, thinking in a crying and confused tone, thought as a tear started rolling down her cheek,"Why is this happening, why?"

Then she heard footsteps. She tried to scream for this person to help her but her words were only muffled by the gag. This person, we'll call the person Anon for now, came over and sat on the surface she was on. When Anon sat down she noticed that her surface sank down to where Anon was positioned. Then she noticed that she was laying on something soft. Sakura believes that she is on a bed and is having horrible thoughts run through her mind. Then Anon brushed the tear off of her cheek.

"Oh thank god. This person isn't going to hurt me, they are going to help me out of this situation." assumed Sakura but then Anon's hand started slowly moving from her to to her neck.

This person was not going to help Sakura, they had very different plans for her. She tries to move away from their hand but the tight restraints won't allow it. Anon's hand was now on Sakura's left breast, the hand.. it was rubbing her breast!

"No! Please no! Please don't do it!" Sakura wanted to pleadingly scream out to this mysterious person.

Anon's hand was moving farther down. The person's hand had moved down Sakura's stomach, to her thighs. Then their hand lifted from her. Sakura had given up trying to escape now. She stopped squirming, trying to make an attempt at escape because she understood that it was futile. Anon had returned, with a kunai in their hand. Anon started cutting Sakura's clothes off. They were cutting from the collar all the way down to the abdomen. Huge tears were swelling in Sakura's eyes. They started pouring down her cheek to her neck, and Anon started to lick them off this time. Anon's moist, warm tongue moved from Sakura's neck, under the chin, and the to and off of the cheek. Sakura was terrified at this point. The person resumed the cutting. The cut the shirt off and was now finishing up with her shorts. Any smaller tidbits of clothing, like her panties, were ripped off. The only form of cloth left on Sakura were her socks.

Anon started rubbing on Sakura's breast again while they started stroking her vagina. The person was now fingering Sakura. She deduced that this person was a male from the size and coarseness of his fingers. The fingering was getting faster and faster, she was getting wetter and wetter, and her body started convulsing in an orgasmic way. She couldn't stand it, it was driving her crazy. Then something strange happened, Sakura squirted. Anon cupped his hand to catch the juice from the squirt. Anon poured the juice over her breasts, down her stomach, past her gash from the kunai, and back up until nothing was left in his hands. The man took two fingers and got some of the wetness from her vagina and removed her gag to rub it on her lips. Sakura tried to struggle away from it, because she knew that if she bit him she was as good as dead, but as you know there wasn't much she could really do to get away from it. Anon was now rubbing the juice on her soft, tender, pink lips. He pulled his hands away and quickly put the gag back on. Then Sakura heard the sound of a zipper.

"No, please no. I'm not ready for something like that yet." Sakura thought, while crying.

Then, Sakura felt a painful thrust. The another and another. Sakura was screaming from the pain Anon was forcing upon her. His penis was hard and very long, so since this was Sakura's first time she had never experienced this before. The pain of it all was unimaginable, the most she had ever felt in her entire life. Anon's hands were pressing down hard on her thighs. Everything he did to her was so agonizing, he slowly started to come to a stop.

"Is it over?" cried Sakura in her thoughts.

She was wrong, something terrible was about to happen. Anon lifted Sakura up a bit and stuck his penis into her rectum, but now she wasn't able to scream from the pain. He had his hands pressing down on her throat as he was raping her in her ass. Sakura's face was turning red not only from the choking but from the agony as well.

After about ten minutes of the raping he stopped.

"I think he has finally finished with me, he'll probably dispose of me." Sakura thought with no hope left and a dying will to survive.

Anon removed her gag, but she was too weak to scream. He propped her mouth open and ejaculated right into it. He kept cumming and cumming, he was trying to make her swallow it. After her mouth was completely full of his cum, he closed her nostrils. This caused her to force it down so she could breath through her mouth. Anon was finally done with her.

The sight of Sakura was the area around her face wet with cum and her juices., her breasts and body covered in the liquid from her squirt, and her wet vagina, red from the terrible raping. He took the restraints off, blindfolds, and gag off of her and cleaned her up. The last thing Sakura saw before she blacked out was her captor's face, it was... Shikimaru!? Then Sakura drifted into the darkness.


	2. The Hypothesis

Chapter 2:

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, have you sen Sakura today?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"No I haven't Naruto. " Kakashi calmly replied.

"Don't you think that it is a little strange that she is late. I mean, you got her before she did!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, did you even think that she might be out sick today?" said Kakashi.

"No, but I doubt that she is. From what I remember at the Academy, she had only been absent about three times." said Naruto.

"Would it calm you down if we ran by her house to check up on her?" Kakashi asked. "Even though I'm pretty sure she is there" Kakashi sarcastically thought.

Kakashi and Naruto left their meeting place to go to Sakura's home. When they arrived they were shocked to see Anbu and Jounin outside of her house.

"Wait here Naruto" Kakashi said quickly.

"But Kakashi-sensei, I want to-" Naruto was saying.

"No Naruto, I'll be right back so hold on real quick." Kakashi told him.

Naruto watched as Kakashi walked over to an Anbu. The Anbu described the situation, as much as they knew anyway, to Kakashi. A grave look came across Kakashi's face, Naruto was starting to worry even more now. Kakashi slowly walked over to Naruto.

"What is it," Naruto asked worriedly, "What's going on Kakashi-sensei?"

"Um, well, Naruto I don't think it would be the best idea to let you know right now." Kakashi said as though he were trying to cover something important.

"C'mon, I need to know." Naruto said. "Is it about Sakura?" Naruto asked

Kakashi tilted his head down and quietly said, "Yes it is Naruto."

"Well what is it!?" Naruto shouted, "It can't be too bad, tell me."

"Fine, You know how Sakura stayed at the Academy late yesterday?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah." said Naruto.

"Well, Sakura never arrived home yesterday," Kakashi solemnly said, "There's only one path that leads towards her house, so the Anbu checked all around that vicinity. They didn't find her but they found some strange things. There was a kunai mark in a tree, some underbrush was pulled back, and there is a crack on the branch of that same tree."

"What!?" Naruto yelled as though he didn't believe Kakashi, " Why would you say something like that!?"

"Naruto, I'm not lying. I would never lie about something as serious as this." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. He heard the seriousness in Kakashi's voice, and saw the hurt look on his face. Kakashi wasn't lying to him.

"The way the nature around the tree makes the Anbu think a trap was set and it was activated there. They believe that Sakura may have been abducted." Kakashi said in an almost inaudible tone.

"Why did something like this have to happen to Sakura, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked sadly.

"I don't know Naruto, it could be for a ransom or another village trying to use threats. I'm sorry Naruto, but I just don't know." Kakashi said. Among those things a terrible thought crossed his mind, but he decided not to say it because it would probably upset Naruto too much to have that kind of thought in his mind.


	3. A Cherry Blossom Beauty

Chapter 3:

"Ugh, I don't believe she still has us out here looking for Sakura." moaned Kurenai, "We've searched this place three times over, why can't they just accept the fact that she is gone. I mean, I feel really bad for her missing and all, but I'm tired and want to get home." she said.

Kurenai is a dashing, 24 year old beauty. She is the leader of Team 8 which consists of: Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Kurenai has stunning red eyes and beautiful, wild hair. She wears a short red and white kimono with fishnet clothing underneath. She is a Jounin that is highly skilled with genjutsu, the illusionary arts that don't cause physical, but mental, damage. She is out in the woods right now looking for Sakura because of the 5th Hokage's, Tsunade-sama's, orders

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" yells a voice.

Kurenai now more alert tries to turn around and prepare for battle, but she can not for some reason. She couldn't move, her body was as though something else was controlling it. Her hand swiftly moved to her mouth when she tried to yell for backup to come. Her other hand untied her forehead protector. Her body was moving towards a tree, when she was close her head started to go backwards.

"Oh shit!" thought Kurenai.

A large thud echoed throughout the forest. Kurenai's head just slammed into the trunk of the tree. There was a blood mark on the bark, and Kurenai is on the ground knocked out and bleeding. Shikamaru comes over, cleans the blood of of the tree, blades of grass, and Kurenai's forehead. He then wraps gauze around her head, takes her forehead protector, lifts her up, and uses a jutsu and with a poof of that jutsu he was gone.

Kurenai wakes up. She is restrained in a way to how Sakura was restrained. The differences were that Kurenai didn't have a blindfold or gag, she has already been stripped of her clothes, and she is held to a cherry blossom tree by its branches. The strange part of this was that it was that there were only two trees around, it was the daytime, and there was nothing to be seen for as far as the eye could see. Just those trees, a small creek, and the lush green grass. She understands now, she has been captured in an enemy's genjutsu. Then, Shikamaru comes out from behind the opposite tree with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Shikamaru! What is the meaning of this!?" yelled Kurenai.

"You like using cherry blossom genjutsu right? I thought I'd try something like it out, except with my own little twist." Shikamaru calmly replied.

"You know you will get caught soon, just tell us where Sakura's body is and let me go! The more you run the more trouble you'll be in!" shouted Kurenai.

"I'm already aware of this, but it doesn't matter to me currently because I won't be getting caught anytime soon. They also don't even know that is me yet. And whoever said that she was dead?" Shikamaru said.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Kurenai asked.

"Well what do you think?" Shikamaru said knowing that she already knew the answer.

"I have a feeling I know." said Kurenai with fright rising in her voice.

"Good. So while you are undergoing rape in this realm I"ll be raping your unconscious body in the real world." said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's fingers turned into some branches tha6t looked like the branches on the tree. Then some branches started to come out of the tree. These branches wrapped around her neck, pulled her chin down while keeping her head at its current position, spread her legs open, and they wrapped and squeezed tightly on her breasts.

Then a branch came out from above her head, bent towards her mouth, and erupted sap into her mouth. It wouldn't stop so she was forced to breath through her nose because it was overflowing. The sap was pouring down her soft, tender body. Dripping down, getting her all sticky. Running over her large breasts, moving slowly down the stomach, and slowly pouring over the vagina.

"Fuck!" thought Kurenai, "How'd I end up in this situation!? I knew I should have went home."

Shikamaru's branch fingers came rushing at her. His fingers slid right into her vagina and rectum like it was nothing. The sap, it was being used as a lubricant. The sap from the branch stopped and moved over Kurenai's head. It released its last batch of sap over her head covering the rest of her body, then it went back into the tree. Tears would have been streaming down her face if her eyes hadn't been covered by all that sap. It was starting to get difficult for her to breath. Shikamaru's fingers started their action. They started doing a wave like motion as they went deeper into Kurenai's vagina and rectum. Then they started digging deeper through her.

"Oh my god!" Kurenai tried to scream. The sap in her mouth went down her windpipe and she started to choke.

She could feel the branches inside of her stomach now. One stopped there, but the vaginal one continued up her. It was moving through her chest now. It came all the way to the outside of her mouth, pushing out the sticky sap. Kurenai's eyes flew open, even though the sap was getting in her eyes she couldn't close them because of the pain. She thought she saw something strange at the base of Shikamaru's fingers. It was a bulge forming and coming right at her. As it got closer she was now aware of it being a bulge of something.

"What is that" Kurenai tried to think but the pain was holding back her thoughts as well.

The bulge traveled through both of the fingers that Shikamaru had in Kurenai's vagina and rectum.

"Hehe, you're gonna like this, and if you don't then I know I sure will." Shikamaru told her.

She could now feel the bulge going through her body. The finger in her rectum that worked its way to her stomach released a huge amount of semen. Kurenai was semiconscious now because of the lack of oxygen, but she could still feel that awful pain that was just released in her stomach. Then the second finger released a larger load all over her face. The semen was sliding down the finger-branch and right down her throat. Her butt and vagina were leaking with Shikamaru's semen. It mixed with the clear sap making white patterns all over her body.

The fingers retracted from Kurenai's body. The sudden rush of air caused Kurenai to swallow everything in her mouth, but at least she could breath now. Then the pain came rushing over her.

"Fuck!" Kurenai cried out in pain, "Stop, Shikamaru, please!"

"Hehe, seems that you're still conscious. Guess I can have a little more fun with you." Shikamaru said.

"No Shika-" but Kurenai was stopped from talking by a branch that came around her mouth to stop her from talking.

Shikamaru pulled out his penis and turned it into a branch. He walked over to Kurenai and started raping her again. This branch was the worst of all, and since her vagina was still sore from the fingers it only made it hurt worse. Kurenai was biting down on the branch, squeezing her eyes shut. With every thrust Shikamaru gave, his penis grew larger. He was going faster, getting larger. He was moving back up her body. The branches around Kurenai pulled her head backwards as he came up through her throat. She could feel his penis moving all throughout her body. A branch grew off of Shikamaru's penis, inside Kurenai, and came out of her rectum. Now, no matter which way he would go, it would still hurt like hell. He was finishing things up now as he ejaculated even more of his semen all over her face and body. He was done now, but he didn't pull out of Kurenai's body. He just kept cumming and cumming. Her hair was soaked back with it, and it washed all the sap off of her body and replaced it with semen. He stopped ejaculating, finally, and just stood there as she was dripping off.

"Lemme tell you something Kurenai," Shikamaru slyly said, "my genjutsu has finished, but all you were taking were sex toys and oil in the real world which means..." Shikamaru says. He whispers into her ear, "The fun is just about to begin, and you'll be to weak to resist me." Then he smiled as Kurenai passed out from oxygen deprivation.

Shikamaru's genjutsu was done. He was stroking oil soaked body with his hand. Her shimmering beauty would be enough to knock any man out. She had made herself wet because of the genjutsu she was in. He started to rub the oil over her wet vagina. He moved his head down to her vagina and started licking. The knocked out Kurenai gasped when his tongue touched her vagina. He was cleaning up her wet mess with his tongue. He started to lick away from her vagina, down her thigh, and back up again.

"Mmm, tastes wonderful. Definitely with this flavored oil." Shikamaru said.

He moved over to Kurenai's head and started french kissing her. When he was done, he came and cleaned her up too. He lifted her from the bed and walked away with her limp body. When Kurenai awakes all she will see is darkness.


	4. The Silky, White Maiden

Chapter 4:

Asuma pulls out another cigarette, lights, and smokes it.

"Asuma-sensei, in the last 30 minutes you are on your 4th cigarette. You usually smoke at a slow rate. Is something wrong?" Shikamaru said.

"It has been two days and no one has seen Kurenai. Sure, she may be a little selfish, but at least she always alerts the teams when she goes off somewhere." Asuma said, then he motioned Shikamaru to lean over the table they were at.

Shikamaru leaned over the table and whispered, "What is it?"

Asuma leans over the table some and whispers, "Another reason I am worried is because Kurenai has been pregnant with my baby for two months. We're suppose to be married soon, and I was going to tell everybody when there was a change in the size of her stomach, but I still want to keep it a secret and I trust you'll keep it safe."

Shivers ran down Shikamaru's spine as he sat back down in his seat. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Whenever she comes back I'm sure everything will be fine." said Shikamaru. "Ugh, I can't believe I had sex with a a pregnant woman." Shikamaru thought, disgusted.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right Shikamaru." said Asuma as he sat back down too.

"Hey! What're you two talking about over there?" Ino loudly asked as though she were trying to cut into the conversation.

"I don't think that is any of your business Ino." Asuma said to her.  
"Hehe, I bet it is about Kurenai-san," snickered Ino,"I've seen how you two look at each other."

"Hey, don't say things like that when we are out in public." said Asuma who was starting to get embarrassed.

"When aren't we in public. We're always at this same restaurant letting fat-ass Chouji stuff his face." said Ino angrily.

"INO! I'M CHUBBY!" Chouji yelled as he stood up.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry 'chubby ass'." said Ino.

"Thanks, hey Asuma-sensei could I get some more beef and pork soon?" asked Chouji

"Hmm, you two, sure Chouji. I'm gonna go broke before the end of the week if I keep bringing your here." laughed Asuma.

"Your time will come soon." thought Shikamaru as he glared at her.

"What do you think you're staring at so intently!?" Ino yelled at Shikamaru

"Hmm? Oh, haha, sorry Ino. I was just getting lost in my thoughts again." he said. "Jeez, she sure is loud." Shikamaru thought.

Chouji's voice cracked, "Will you guys excuse me, I have to go to the restroom"

They all agreed and he got up from the table and left.

"I have to go to the restroom also, so if you will all excuse me too." said Shikamaru, then he got up and headed over to the hallway that had the restrooms.

When he got to the hallway he saw Chouji there looking at the floor. Shikamaru noticed wet marks on the floor and knew Chouji was crying because of Ino's comment.

"Chouji don't listen to her, you're fine just the way your are." Shikamaru said to him in a sweet tone.

"It's just, those words always get to me. They hurt Shikamaru, I feel as though I'll never amount to anything except the weight on the scale." cried Chouji.

"Screw them Chouji, they are all just a drag. I think you are the coolest guy in the world, I don't think your chubbiness is bad at all. Your chubbiness is like a pillow, who wouldn't wanna touch you. Not to mention you are the best fighter on our team. Without you, our team would get crushed by every shinobi that came our way. And besides, your size is the main basis for all of your attacks and our strategies." Shikamaru says to Chouji.

Chouji sniffs, wipes away his tears, and smiles, " Thanks Shikamaru."

"No problem buddy." Shikamaru says, then he goes to his seat with Chouji.

"Ahh, now where was I? Oh yes, just about to dig into another bowl of beef and pork" says Chouji, he then resumes the eating of his beef and pork.

"When we are finished here I wanna teach you something you can add to your transformation jutsu" said Asuma.

"Sorry sensei, but I have to get going to tend o the flower shop, bye." Ino waved and ran off.

"Bye." they all said.

"Anyone else going to bail out on me?" Asuma asked.

"I won't sensei, this add-on could help me out in the future." Shikamaru replied to him.

"I'm going to come too, well, right after I finish this bowl I will" grinned Chouji.

"Hehe, alright then. But hurry it up Chouji because I want to get home because you've almost completely cleaned me out." said Asuma, "Ahh, at least this will temporarily make me not think about Kurenai." Asuma thought.

When Chouji finished Asuma paid the bill of 100,000 Yen, and they all left. They saw a few Anbu and Jounin that were looking for Sakura and Kurenai, during their walk. They got to their training grounds with the sun just on its way to setting.

"Alright, today I will teach you the final level in the transformation jutsu." Asuma explained to them how to do the jutsu. The sun had completely set now, the moon had come out in the vast, shining velvety black sky now, and Shikamaru and Chouji had learned the add-on to their technique. Shikamaru had mastered the jutsu in that short amount of time, and Chouji had just got the hang of it.

"Good...job...Chouji." Shikamaru huffed.

"Yeah, you...to...Shikamaru."Chouji panted.

"Congratulations you two," Asuma clapped for them, "you did it. You can now change the way your voice sounds and the way your personality seems when you use this jutsu. Very useful against enemies when you can look and act like their comrade. It works even better when the enemy isn't very skilled, but be careful because some shinobi out there can see right through it.

"I'll make sure I put this jutsu to good use." thought Shikamaru.

"Wow Shikamaru, I couldn't even tell it was you when you impersonated Naruto-kun, and his personality is entirely the opposite of yours." Chouji said.

"Thanks Chouji, you didn't do too bad yourself." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Alright, good work again you guys. Chouji, tell Ino we will me up again at the same restaurant." said Asuma.

"Okay Asuma-sensei," said Chouji.

Everybody said their good byes and walked off. Chouji was heading to Ino's home to tell her, Asuma went to a small shop to buy more cigarettes, and Shikamaru was going to his house with the same devious smile he showed Kurenai. What could he be thinking?

The next day everybody met up at the restaurant, ate a little and talked, and went out to train for the rest of the day. All they did was some kunai and speed training for the day so no one was really tired. They all did their farewells and went off, but Shikamaru took a different route today.

A phone rang, "Hello?" answered Ino.

"Good evening Ino-chan." responded a familiar voice.

"Sasuke-kun!? Is that really you? I thought you abandoned the village to find Orochimaru." Ino gasped.

"It was all a rouse. I was just doing that to get Sakura off of my back because... I love you

Ino-chan." Sasuke calmly said.

Ino almost dropped the phone, "Really?"

Sasuke, "Yes Ino-chan. Could you meet me in the alley by the Uchiha clans' old houses because I haven't seen your beautiful face in such a long time, and could you keep this a secret? I'm sure you know what'll happen if any of my fan girls find out about my return."

"Oh my god, yes. I'll keep your secret and meet you there right away?" Ino said excitedly.

"See you there then." Sasuke said, then hung up.

"See you soon too." Ino said, then hung up also.

Ino put on her sandals and ran down the stairs leading to her room.

"Where are you going Ino?" Ino's mom asked.

"Don't worry about it mom, I'll be back soon." Ino said as she ran out the door.

It took Ino ten minutes to reach the old houses. She put the tip of her finger to her mouth and looked around. She saw the alley Sasuke was talking about, because it was the only one, and she ran over to it. She went into the alleyway.

Halfway into the alleyway she whisper-shouted, "Sasuke, are you here!"

"I'm right behind you." Sasuke said.

Ino jumped, "Oh Sasuke-kun, you scared me for a second." She looked at Sasuke from head to toe and said, "Its really you, I can't believe it." she started to cry as she rushed into his arms

"Don't cry Ino-chan, you'll make me upset." Sasuke said. He puled a hand off while still holding her, and made a motioning action with his index and middle finger.

"I'll try not to-" Ino was saying, but something pulled her back. Somebody covered her nose and mouth with a funny smelling rag. She tried to shout for Sasuke to help her, but while being pulled back she saw a smirk coming across Sasuke's face. The he poofed into Shikamaru.

"You should have come to training yesterday Ino. You might've been able to see threw my transformation jutsu." said Shikamaru, "Chloroform sure comes in handy when you want to keep things quiet."

Ino's vision slowly started to fade, then she passed out.

"Good work clone. You can go now." said Shikamaru. Shikamaru's clone puffed away, and Ino's body hit the ground. Just like with the rest of the females, he lifted up her body and poofed away.

Ino starts to wake up. She doesn't know what is going on, but then she remembered what happened in the alleyway. She wanted to yell out for Shikamaru to let her go, but there was gauze wrapped around her mouth. There was also something she couldn't quite describe in her mouth too. She was on a bed, stripped of her external clothing showing only the bandages wrapped around her abdominal region and breasts. Her Skin was the color of the silky white sheets she was laying on. Ino radiated a brilliant light because of some light hitting her. There was a black pole above her head that was tied to the bed, her hands were tied to that black pole also. Her legs were spread open by two black poles latched to the bed. Her knees were tied to the poles so she couldn't bend her knees to try to push away from anything.

"Sorry for the mouth restraint Ino, but I can't stand your fucking mouth when we all hangout together so I'm not going to listen to it when you're screaming. I was going to give you a little more time, but when you made that remark about Chouji that's when you crossed the line." said Shikamaru. "And unlike the others, who's screams were muffled, I shouldn't be able to hear much out of you because of the dildo jammed in your mouth." he laughed.

"Ew, so that is what this thing is." she thought.

"That's not the worst part, I used that dildo on Kurenai and never washed it off. Man did that thing get wet." Shikamaru laughed.

Ino almost vomited when she heard that.

"Well, its time to begin this." said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru went and got a chair and a twelve inch purple vibrator. He started rubbing his hand over Ino's vagina. He unwrapped the bandages covering her vagina and breasts. He pushed the vibrator up her vagina, even past the point where it as trying to push it back out.

"Wow, you sure are tight. I thought you'd be more open than that cause you seem like such a slut." said Shikamaru

"You bastard!" Ino thought , even though the pain was killing her.

He activated the vibrator and sat back down and watched. Ino was trying to moan out in pain. Trying to scream and push away from the pain. She could feel it writhing inside of her. Like some sort of snake trying to push forward, but in a stay still position. Shikamaru left and made a bag of extra buttery popcorn, then he returned and continued to watch her torture.

After about thirty minutes of this, Shikamaru got up and removed the bandages from Ino, "You sure got wet from that. These bandages are soaking." He removed the dildo from Ino and said, "Now it's my turn."

Shikamaru pulled out his penis and rammed it into Ino's vagina. He grabbed her sides and squeezed tight with every thrust.

"Get off of me you bastard," Ino tried to cry.

Ino'd sides were starting to turn bruise because of the pressure Shikamaru was applying. Within ten minutes Shikamaru made a sigh as though he were relieved, and then he came inside of Ino. She could feel the warm, gooey substance pushing its way out of her. "Now that, that is outta the way." Shikamaru began moving moving down on Ino. He wiped the cum out of the way and began licking on her lips. His tongue was caressing her soft lips. He began to lick her clitoris now. The tears coming from Ino's eyes were causing the bandages on her face to stick to her.

Shikamaru moved away from her vagina and wiped his mouth, "Ahh, nothing tastes as good as that. And now for the final event." Shikamaru left again, but this time when he came back he had a remote in his hand. "I have a special remote in my hand Ino. You know that dildo in your mouth, not only is it from Kurenai but a huge pack of my semen is in there.When I press this button it will release the semen, so I suggest you swallow it all if you know what's good for ya." he said as he pressed the button. Ino didn't have any time to think when she felt a strange liquid filling up in her mouth. She valued her life, so Ino regretfully began to swallow it.

"That's a good girl, just wanted to give you a little taste." said Shikamaru. The semen began to fill up too fast, she began to choke now. A little bit of the semen began to come out of her left nostril. Too much of it was coming now. Shikamaru smiled as he saw the twisted look on Ino's face as it was turning redder than before. She eventually lay motionless. Shikamaru hurried over and removed her gag and dildo. He took off her restraints and positioned her in an upright position. He opened her mouth and leaned her head down to pour out any excess semen. After the removal of the semen, he lifted her up and carried her off.

"Oh my god, is that Ino!?" said a familiar voice.

"It is!" said another voice. Ino began coughing as she started to wake up.


	5. Asterik

**Chapter 5:**

**"Gagh," Tsunade complained, "Ino has gone missing too!? That's the third one in less than a month."  
**

**"Tsunade-sama, please calm down," urged Shizune, Tsunade's assistant.  
**

**"Oink," went TonTon, a little pig that wears a shirt and is always held by Shizune.  
**

**"How can I Shizune?! Kunoichi, Genin and Jounin alike are being plucked right out of our village, and our incompetent Anbu can't even find them."  
**

**"Well, we could always get some help Tsunade-sama."  
**

**"I don't want any help from the other villages. It'll make us seem weak, and we'll end up with wars against them and that is something I don't want."  
**

**"Who says they have to be from another village. There's this detective I've read about on the Internet. The person goes by the alias of L, and he lives in Tokyo. A place that has never bothered us," says Shizune.  
**

**"Why does he go by L?" asks Tsunade.  
**

**"Because the person doesn't want anybody to really know about him."  
Tsunade thinks about it, then speaks to Shizune, "I'll put some thought into it, but for now just keep the Anbu searching for them."  
**

**"Yes ma'am," Shizune says before she leaves with TonTon.  
**

**"If another one goes missing I guess we will have to hire this L," thinks Tsunade.**

**"Geez, so many Anbu around,' thought Shikamaru. "I guess it's a good thing they won't be finding that hiding spot anytime soon. Let me think, who's next? I was going to go for Hinata, but she went to the Bahamas. Since I'm rising in teams the next target would be... TenTen. So much of a bother to go fetch her though."  
**

**"Wow, Neji. You sure are training harder than usual," said TenTen.  
**

**"Only because that damned main branch went to the Bahamas and left us side branch here to keep the estate safe," angrily said Neji as he practiced his sixty-four palm technique against a straw dummy.  
TenTen hops off the stump she is sitting on, "At least you get to train more to prove the side branch isn't weak." Neji continues to train on the dummy.  
TenTen sighs, "Too bad lee couldn't be here for training. Seeing you like this, he would be going crazy trying to compete with you."  
**

**"Good thing he isn't here then."**

**"That's only because he was so sad over Sakura's disappearance that he won't train."  
**

**"Sucks for him then," chuckled Neji.  
**

**"Aww, Neji, you're so cold."  
**

**"It's sarcasm TenTen, sarcasm."  
**

**"Hehe, I knew that."  
**

**"Mmhm." disbelievingly hummed Neji.  
**

**"Alright, I guess it is about time I start training instead of watching you," TenTen threw a dummy high in the air. She pulled out a scroll and hundreds of shuriken, kunai, and other ninja tools came flying out. The dummy hit the ground, " Heh, not one missed. Alright Neji, I challenge you."  
**

**"What?" Neji asked shocked.  
**

**"Come on Neji. I want to test my skills."  
**

**"No TenTen. I don't want to injure you," Neji begins walking away.  
**

**"No Neji, I'm going to spar with you. You better get ready, cause here I come!" TenTen said to him as she threw a sickle at Neji.  
**

**"Rotation!" said Neji.  
**

**"Tch, just because you spin around releasing your chakra to make a barrier doesn't mean you'll beat me," said TenTen before she began releasing more ninja tools from a scroll she pulled out.  
**

**"Damn you TenTen!" yelled Neji.  
**

**"When he runs out of chakra I've wont this," laughs TenTen to herself, "just gotta make sure not to overdue..." she was cut off. Neji came up behind her and hitr her in the back. TenTen fell to the ground and growled at Neji, "But how? You are still using your rotation."  
**

**"You're not as skilled as you thought you were. That was only a an illusion you were attacking. Next time you try to challenge me listen to my words you fool," a serious Neji said, "Oh, and the reason you can't move is because I temporarily paralyzed you. It's a new jutsu I've been practicing. The effects should end in three minutes." Neji lifts TenTen against the stump and Neji walks way, " I'm going home. I'll let you think of how arrogant you were."  
**

**"Neji, wait!" yelled TenTen to him, but he was already gone. "Rrr, I guess this is what I deserve for attacking him."  
**

**"TenTen?" says Shikamaru as he begins to walk up to TenTen.  
**

**"Oh, hi Shikamaru. Could you help me up, Neji did a paralyzing jutsu to me and I can feel it wearing off."  
**

**"Guess I'll have to thank Neji then. He made my job easier."  
**

**"Hm, what're you talking about Shikamaru?" asked TenTen, trying to stand up, "Whoa, I'm all wobbly."  
**

**"I don't think you get it TenTen. You know those females that went missing?"  
**

**"Yeah," TenTen replied, starting to get paranoid. Shikamaru smiled. TenTen gasps, "Are you the one...?"  
**

**"The one that made those three go missing. Yeah." Shikamaru said as he got closer to her. TenTen tried to run but fell because of Neji's jutsu's after effects. " Like I said, thanks Neji," Shikamaru pulled a napkin from his pocket, propped a resistant TenTen's head into a stable position, and covered her mouth and nose with the napkin. TenTen gasping for air passes out and Shikamaru sighs, "And another."**


End file.
